


no murdering people here sir

by hissbitch



Category: Liar Liar (Visual Novels) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hissbitch/pseuds/hissbitch
Summary: in which yukari is planning to propose, no one is a murderer, and this fic is discontinued.
Kudos: 3





	no murdering people here sir

Yukari wakes up with the sun. Miho prefers the night, and stays happily under the sheets, snuggling close to her girlfriend. Yukari flashes a smile, just at herself. She really, really loves her girlfriend. She can’t believe there was a time where she was considering murder about an ex when her girlfriend was out there in the world, ready to solve all of her problems. Well, not all of her problems, but still!! They solve, like, a lot of each other’s problems! 

(Like when Minami was still dating that dick in high school, when he was taking advantage of her - and just when Yukari was beginning to doubt Miho cares, she punched him!! On Christmas! It worked too, those two broke up. Or when that dick Wakabayashi was stalking Miho in middle school, and Yukari just up and told him off! And it worked!!!!!! Again!)

Miho shifts in Yukari’s arms, and the gremlin remembered her plan. Right! Today’s the day! She carefully got out of bed, careful not to wake her soon-to-be (hopefully) fiancé. She tiptoed into their dorm’s kitchen, seeing that her dorm mates, Tanaka and Tohru, were already sitting at the table eating cereal for breakfast. Yukari snickered. “You sure your boyfriend is alive, Tanaka?”, she teased, seeing Tohru struggling not to fall back asleep. He, much like Yukari’s mate, wasn’t a morning person at all.

Tanaka softly elbowed Tohru, and he jolted up. “WHat happened?”, he replied lazily. Tanaka sighed. “Eat your food, you have a class in an hour,” he said, turning back to his own food, which is now just a bowl of milk. He slurps it up, and Yukari cringes while taking out the ingredients for Miho’s favorite breakfast food. 

“Disgustang.”

“Says the gremlin.”

“Bold words from someone who can’t throw a knuckleball.”

“Literally no one can-"

"Min from Butterfly Soup."

Tanaka looked straight at Yukari. "What?", he said, completely deadpan. "Min from Butterfly Soup," she replied, looking him dead in the eye. "I- she's fake. Doesn't count," he claimed. She huffed, and went back to her messily baking, still keeping up with the conversation somewhat. 

"Well, people on professional basketball teams can!", and Tohru bursts out laughing. Quickly catching her mistake, Yukari corrected, "Baseball, I mean Baseball!" She keeps an eye on Tohru as he went to get ready. No doubt his looks will suffer due to the increasingly lessening time he'll have to get ready. She is about to say that he must have less time today because he was oh so busy with Tanaka, but then realizes Tanaka is ace so that isn't possible. "Meanie," she jokingly calls him as he leaves the kitchen area. 

She puts Miho's food on and sits down, right as Tanaka stands up to clean the dishes from their breakfast. "So, you're proposing today?" he asks while turning the hot water on to fill up the sink. Miho has tried to explain to him in the past that he doesn't need to fill the sink all the way up to clean, like, two dishes, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Ssshhhhhhuut up," came Yukari's response, sliding down in her seat. Her face is red from light teasing, which is rare. This is special to her though. She's never felt as strongly for anyone as she has for Miho. 

"Guess I'll take that as a yes?", Tanaka replied, scrubbing the dishes gently. Yukari has the need to correct this and scrub violently for him, but decides that she doesn't want to do dishes at all. Anywhere. At, like, anytime. Ever.


End file.
